


Голова Анны Карениной

by Neeta



Category: Anna Karenina - Leo Tolstoy, Голова профессора Доуэля - Александр Беляев | Professor Dowell's Head - Alexander Belyaev
Genre: Crack Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: «На то дан человеку разум, чтобы избавиться от того, что его беспокоит» (Л.Н. Толстой)





	Голова Анны Карениной

Лаборатория залита ярким светом. На квадратном стеклянном столике стоит голова Анны. От перерезанных артерий и вен разноцветные трубки через отверстия в стекле идут к нескольким цилиндрам и баллонам, снабжённым кранами, термометрами, манометрами и прочими неизвестными зрителю приборами. Напротив столика — стул, на котором сидит профессор Керн. Он внимательно наблюдает за головой.  
  
Анна медленно открывает глаза. Беззвучно шевелит губами.  
  
**Керн** _(встаёт, подходит к Анне, весело). _Очнулась.  
  
Голова открывает рот.  
  
**Керн.** Т-с-с. _(Смотрит в глаза, оттягивает веко.) _Понимаете меня? _(Щёлкает пальцами перед лицом Анны, следит за реакцией.) _Закройте глаза. Откройте. Превосходно.  
  
Керн склоняется над баллоном, вертит ручку крана.  
  
**Анна.** Что со мной? Я... Как?  
  
**Керн.** Успокойтесь. Вы живы. Всё в порядке.  
  
**Анна.** У меня нет тела. Поезд. Господи. Мне отрезало голову? _(Нервно смеётся.)_  
  
**Керн**. Вы умерли. Бросились под поезд. _(Пожимает плечами.) _Неразумно. Ваш любовник, граф Вронский _(Анна закусывает губу, прикрывает глаза)_ сохранил вашу голову. Почти профессионально. Лёд. Глубокая заморозка. Потом вы попали ко мне. Вам повезло.  
  
**Анна** _(смеётся. Резко замолкает.) _Повезло? Вы с ума сошли. Где я? Где... Алексей? Мой муж, сын? Кто вы?  
  
**Керн** _(коротко кланяется)._ Профессор Керн. Вы в моей лаборатории, в Париже. Сейчас 1925 год. О вашей семье я ничего не знаю.  
  
**Анна.** Керн? Я знала Кернов... Помнится, у Олениных муж долго разговаривал с Фёдором Сергеевичем. И бедняжка Екатерина Ермолаевна... _(Внезапно.) _Тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятый? Как?..  
  
**Керн** _(мягко). _Успокойтесь. _(Усмехается.) _Это уникальный опыт. Я уже оживлял головы свежих трупов. Но спустя столько лет...  
  
**Анна.** Я не хочу.  
  
**Керн.** Что?  
  
**Анна.** Жить. Тем более — так. Убейте меня.  
  
**Керн.** Бросьте. _(Гладит волосы Анны.) _Я продемонстрирую вас в Научном обществе. Потом я найду вам тело. Новая жизнь, представьте. Я подарю вам её.  
  
**Анна.** Зачем мне жить? Я не могу придумать ситуацию, в которой жизнь представилась бы мне не мукой, а чем-то осмысленным, радостным. Всё, всё вызывает только страдания, боль, жуткое, терзающее меня несоответствие между тем, как должно быть, и явью. Вечный раздор мечты с существенностью. Отчего бы и не потушить свечу, если смотреть не на что. Любовь? Я любви искала и не нашла... _(Прислушивается к себе.) _Как я странно говорю...  
  
**Керн.** Последствия оживления. Не обращайте внимания. Пройдёт.  
  
**Анна** _(эхом). _Пройдёт. О чём это я?..  
  
**Керн **_(проводит пальцами по лицу Анны, гладит губы)._ Всё ещё возможно. Вы потрясающе красивы. Вы знаете это? Глаза... ведь они серые, но кажутся тёмными. Как омут... _(Глухо.) _Вы возбуждаете меня.  
  
Керн снимает белый халат. Аккуратно складывает его, вешает на спинку стула. Расстёгивает брюки, достаёт член. Глаза Анны широко распахиваются.  
  
**Керн** _(проводит головкой члена по сжатым губам Анны). _Ну же... Открой рот. Будь умницей. Лизни его...  
  
Анна пристально смотрит на Керна. Высовывает язык, облизывает головку члена.  
  
**Керн.** Ах-х... Да. _(Подходит ближе, проталкивает член в рот Анны.) _Осторожно, девочка моя. Я буду двигаться сам. _(Придерживая Анну за волосы, вбивается ей в рот.)_  
  
Анна пытается взять член как можно глубже. Её губы ритмично двигаются, скользя по стволу.  
  
**Керн** _(стонет). _Та-ак. Да...  
  
Движения Керна становятся резче, он выгибается, закрывает глаза. В этот момент Анна отчаянно сжимает зубы.  
  
**Керн** _(воет). _А, блядь!  
  
Керн отшатывается, провода с треском рвутся. Голова Анны повисает на члене Керна, раскачиваясь. Последним усилием воли Анна открывает рот. Голова падает на пол. Керн, зажимая полуоткушенный член обеими руками, выбегает из лаборатории. Прекрасные тёмные глаза Анны стекленеют. На её губах застывает победная улыбка. Густая алая кровь вытекает из шеи, из треснувшего черепа.  
Спустя некоторое время в лабораторию входят Джон и немая сиделка. Женщина поднимает за волосы мёртвую голову и прячет в мешок.  
  
**Джон **_(отмывает кровь, ворчит). _Засохла. И чего сразу-то убрать не прислал? Отскребай теперь. Второй час в операционной сидит. Вместо хуя себе какую-то новую хуйню пришивает. Учёный! _(После паузы.) _А молодец девка.  
  
Немая сиделка кивает, завязывая мешок.


End file.
